


Wrapped Around His Finger

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, originally a prompt, well from a prompt thing on another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From a prompt thing, never got this one done. It's just OCs being stupid and cute in love."You know I‘m such a fool for you, you‘ve got me wrapped around your finger." - The Cranberries (that's what we were given for this prompt, a quote)
Relationships: OC/OC





	Wrapped Around His Finger

The long ash blonde hair swayed behind the taller male as he walked along, a hand held tight in his own. Of course, his grip on said hand was also gentle, not hurting the other. The one whose hand he was holding appeared to be slightly shorter then he himself was. Said person also seemed to have beautifully black raven feather dark hair. The hair went to his shoulders, brushing them just barely so not longer enough to be pushed behind said shoulders. He had part of it pulled back today anyway, and he looked even more lovely like that.

The blonde smiled at the raven, and leaned over to kiss the other male that appeared to be his lover. The green eyed male squeaked, trying to push him away then sighing and giving in. He was pressed up against a nearby wall, and really hoped no wandering eyes were watching...He shook his head a couple times, then his eyes closed when lips made contact. The green eyes opened once it was over, brown eyes looking deep into them a moment. They both panted, catching their breath and getting it back then moving on away from there of course.

Acheron, the blonde, suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere said "You know, I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger," he said to Roman, whom huffed...then smirked and said "Good."

They then kept walking.

(Short too)


End file.
